Why Can't it be Us?
by Alexandrea Venice
Summary: Ludwig Beilschmidt(Germany), the richest man on earth is willing to give up everything just to freely love Feliciano Vargas(Italy) the most dangerous assassin. ( Note: Human names used and Italy is a bit dark in this story. This story also includes Action which is not found in the Genre selection. )
1. Chapter 1: Emptiness

Author's notes:

In this story Ludwig is the First Person.

Disclamer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters. English is not my first language so please consider my grammar errors.

… Why Can't it be Us? …

" Emptiness "

I have everything…

But I still feel empty inside…

I got money, I got cars, mansions and I already finished traveling the world… sort of… but that is not too significant cause the most important question now is why?... why do I feel so lonely?… I've got women around me, a family to support me and I almost own the world because of my business but why?... Why won't this feeling disappear?… What should I do to destroy this distressful thing inside me…

* * *

I'm in this slow moving Limousine again. I got used to it cause people just can't move aside when I'm in it. Paparazzi became sleepless because of me, models become sexier because of me and industrialists would give anything just have my advice. Yes, I'm almost like a god because of money!

As I attend this worthless convention because of my brother, I just can't help thinking that something is gonna happen tonight and I think it's not gonna be nice.

Unexpectedly the President of America came near to me to ask some political advice; I'm not into politics but I did suggest him something that I've learned from being a Monopoly. After the advise, he smiled and left me. I kept on drinking as I sat with the other V.I.P.s. They kept on chatting as I stared from a far; I knew they were talking about me so I rather not make any eye contact.

When will this end! I want to leave now and go back working! Ugh!

The host began speaking at last. With his long and flattering greetings, I yawned selfishly. He announced the names of the people who attended from the V.I.P section including me and instead of standing to be known, I only raised my hand emotionlessly. And I also realized that I'm the only business person in the V.I.P. section cause all of them are Presidents and Representatives; Wow! Am I really this rich? or my brother just wanna act like a boss.

People began to clap as Arthur Kirkland, the person who made this convention come on stage. He started talking about what is happening in the industry now and so on and so far. Everything was quite as usual until everyone heard a gunshot. Everyone started screaming and running and all the people in the V.I.P. section were surrounded by body guards while escaping. I was taken by my body guards out of the building much faster than the other V.I.P.s. I was already entering my Limousine when I look above and saw someone moving at the roof top; I told my body guards about it and commanded them to tell the police and help catch the assassin.

As I was in the car, I can't help to think who was shot. Nothing happened to Kirkland nor to the V.I.P.s, a guest might have been shot but who is it?

Without hesitation I called a detective to investigate the situation. I told him not to tell anyone that I summoned him to prevent any accusations to my company.


	2. Chapter 2: A Protector or a Killer

Author's notes:

Please use Google to know the English meaning of some words used in the story I don't want to put any translations if possible.

Disclamer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters. English is not my first language so please consider my grammar errors. None of this happened in Reality so please do not overreact.

… Why Can't it be Us? …

" A Protector or a Killer "

I went back to work after the event. I calmly finished all the paper work before I got home.

The moment I was home, my overly dramatic brother jumped on me like there was lava on the floor.

" Bruder! Where does it hurt?! Tell me! " He cried.

I knew he already got the news since his on Twitter 24/7. I pushed him gently and replied " I was not the target Bruder; don't worry. "

Unexpectedly my grandfather was still awake even its past midnight. He asked me if the assassin was caught I answered him " No, they din't. ". He yawned and advised me to stay home for a week cause there's always a possibility that I was the target, after all I'm the richest man on earth.

* * *

Morning came. I came down stairs and ate my breakfast. After breakfast, I went to my office up-stairs where all my paperwork is piled up like a fortress. I started working the moment I sat on my office chair; after minutes of reading some document somebody appeared from nowhere and greeted me.

Ah… It's just the Spanish detective, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo whom I called last night to investigate the situation.

I asked him about the investigation and he said " Nobody was hurt but indeed there was an assassin. "

I wondered what was the assassin's purpose of being there and what is the reason to make such a racket if he or she does not want to kill anybody; my confusion were all gone when Antonio continued speaking, he said " There were two gun shooters in the event one of them is the Assassin and the other one is a Protector. "

" What do you mean? " I ask.

He replied " Not until you pay me. "

I gave him the money that he wanted and he threw me a paper bag with three pictures inside.

I asked him about the pictures and he told me " Those are the bullets and the hole on a wall that has been made by a shot. As you can see, one of the bullets is bent like it had been hit by something… it's true, it has been shot by the other bullet. "

" But we only heard one gunshot. " I corrected.

" Yes, you all did heard one gunshot cause the Protector used a silencer. " he replied.

" So you think… a body guard did this to protect someone? " I asked.

" I believe not cause I know a normal person can't aim a bullet that fast and that accurate. " he answered.

" Then the Protector's bullet swayed the Assassin's bullet to a wall far away from the audience; right? " I concluded.

" Yes. " He replied.

" Are you sure that the Protector is not an another assassin who is plotting to kill someone else in the convention? " I asked.

Disturbingly, Antonio smiled at me and opened the door to let Arthur Kirkland in. I was shock why is that man here and how did they easily get in here even thou there are hundreds of guards patrolling my mansion 24/7.

" No, Sir. Beilschmidt, the Protector I'm afraid, is also an assassin. " Arthur confessed.

" W-what? W-why is he here?! " I asked Antonio.

" Well… he's my friend. We can trust him. "Antonio replied.

" What? " I asked in confusion.

" Ok everyone, please be quiet cause I know all of you wants to hear this. " Arthur suggested.

" I hired the an assassin to protect me in the convention cause I know that I'm the SECOND most richest man on earth and there is a possibility that someone will kill me because of my status. Luckily, what I thought was right, somebody did try to kill me last night and my assassin protected me. " Arthur continued.

" Hiring an assassin… for protection?… does that deal even exist in this world. " I asked curiously.

" My assassin/protector is not just an ordinary assassin for he is also considered an experiment. " Arthur confessed.

" An experiment? You mean a robot? " I asked curiously.

" No, he is still a human but he became very special because of a drug. " Arthur replied.

" I see… that answers why he has such an ability… where could I get one of those? " I asked.

" Those?... well I guess I can talk to his agency and get someone for you. " Arthur replied.

" Agency?... you mean this experimented assassins are legal? " I asked curiously.

" Yes but they are unknown to public like a secret agency and you should not simply tell anyone about this cause they might see you as a threat. " Arthur replied.

" Ok. That answers all my questions so please get out of this mansion before I call my guards and accuse both of you for being trespassers. " I warned them.

They left immediately and I went back to work like nothing happened.


	3. Chapter 3 : A Lonely Throne

Disclamer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters. English is not my first language so please consider my grammar errors. None of this happened in Reality so please do not overreact.

… Why Can't it be Us? …

" A Lonely Throne "

Feliciano Vargas went to his District's locker room after his job at the convention. His brother Lovino Vargas was there polishing a blood stained gun. Lovino smirked at his younger brother and reported " I heard somebody found you escaping at the roof on the chicken party. "

" It was not me, It was the man who tried to kill Kirkland; I chased him until he slipped and almost fell off the roof. He begged for his life like other cheap murderers do." Feliciano corrected while changing his clothes.

" Then what happened? Did you kill him? " Lovin asked.

" Of course; I always accomplish my job. I kicked his face then he fell of the building and died. " Feliciano replied emotionlessly.

" Heartless as ever Feliciano " Lovino said after reloading the gun.

" Mercy and Trust has no place in the life of an assassin brother; you should get use to it. " Feliciano declared.

" I see… so how's your skills? Did it improve? " Lovino asked.

" Do you have to as- " Before Feliciano could finish his statement his brother shot him but he automatically pulled his gun with a swaying movement and shot it; Feliciano's bullet strike under Lovino's bullet that cause the bullets to hit the ceiling before it could hit Feliciano.

" Wow, your fucking amazing as always. " Lovino said in amusement.

Feliciano sighed and took his sling bag from his locker before leaving the District.

* * *

Feliciano walked down the street while carelessly kicking some little stones on the ground. He was always like this, such a lonely King. He has everything an assassin would dream of but he felt empty inside. For him life is meaningless that is why he does not care if the next mission would be his last. He's brother is his only family but because of those drugs, it does not feel like he has. Being the most dangerous man on earth is like sitting in an inescapable Lonely Throne; no one can escape this Throne because Death is the only this that could free a man from it.

Feliciano kept on kicking the rocks until he's eyes were caught by a nice pair of shoes. He went near to the store and bowed down to see it clearer; the moment he examined the shoes he laid eyes into, he pulled his gun slowly and pointed it at the backside of his jacket and shot it. The sniper who was hiding in the building was shot in the forehead, he fell off the building then a woman started screaming the moment he fell on the ground. Feliciano walked away while sending a message to his Department about the shoes he wanted. This is one of the positive sides of being on that Throne; you can get whatever you want in just a text or a call.

The Department replied him a document. It was about his new employer, Ludwig Beilschmidt the richest man on earth. He was quite surprised for he never expected that the Fate of the Two Greatest Kings of earth will collide.

Feliciano asked about his contract with Arthur Kirkland. They told him that he'll be replaced by his brother on that job cause Beilschmidt's life is more important and he pays better than Kirkland.


	4. Chapter 4: Then a King became a Slave

Disclamer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters. English is not my first language so please consider my grammar errors. None of this happened in Reality so please do not overreact.

… Why Can't it be Us? …

" Then a King became a Slave "

I was working on my papers and some plans until I was a bit disturbed by the feeling of being watched…

I became anxious so I called my guards to come to my office immediately.

Nobody came until I heard a thud; I became nervous as the doorknob started turning so I took my gun from a drawer; the moment the door opened, I pointed the gun to the person on the doorstep. I sighed as I realized that it was one of my guards. The moment he entered my office, he was suddenly shot dead in front of me… I became so nervous I can't move by body but I tried to control my shaky hands and pointed my gun to the doorway again.

Patiently waiting for the assassin to come, I gulped anxiously.

I was busy protecting myself when I heard a sound of a gun being reloaded at by back… so this is it… this is how I will die… being killed by an assassin. I accepted my fate and released my gun… then I bravely turned around to face my death.

I… I never knew my death would look quite charming… and he said " Feliciano Vargas at your service. "

" W-what? " I anxiously said.

" I'm the assassin whom you paid to serve you. " he confessed while examining my office.

" O-oh, I see, f-for a moment there I thought you were planning to kill me. A-and by the way… here " I said and handed him a bag of money.

" I'm not allowed to accept any money from you… a man from our agency will visit your mansion and collect the payment every last day of a month… and if you miss to pay our agency the consequence is death. " he said straightforwardly.

" Well… then I shall make sure that my payment would be given to that man. " I said nervously.

There was silence in the room as he continued to roam around and read some books. I was about to go back working until he apologized. " Sorry, I killed all of your guards; actually, I should not be sorry for it cause there too weak to protect you but oh well, since I'm here already, you don't need to be afraid of those bad guys who bully you. " He sounded like he was comforting a child or something but I didn't mind it all for he just proved how capable he is and in fact my guards are not just ordinary guards at all, they are also from a secret agency in America; I just let them work for me cause they always wear black suits and my brother likes it every well cause he feel like a president when he is surrounded by them.

* * *

The Opera is quite boring these days… I don't know why, I used to love it before.

Maybe it's because the genre of the play is Romance… As always, a guy falls in love to a stone hearted lady then a long annoying sweet music comes along as the lady slowly falls in love to the guy and the most boring part comes when they get a happy ending… happy endings never exist in the real world maybe it does but it won't last long. I even wonder if true love still exist cause this days, money makes the world go round, without money no one would want to be your friend, no one would try to love you nor believe you, yes, I might be exaggerating it but actually this is quite true and this always happen in my kingdom; love is powerless in the house of money that is why it's really hard to believe that someone truly loves you if your rich cause they might be after your money not you. I think I won't have any problems with that, I don't need such fallacy.

My thoughts were disturbed when the leading actor shouted " Why can't it be us? "

" It's too dangerous! My family will kill you if they knew we were lovers. " She answered.

" I won't take that as an answer cause my love for you has no death; come, let me take you to a place that we could be together and forever… " He declared.

" No! that will lead us to nothing… let us just leave each other's feelings and have a better life. " She suggested.

" Why would you say such things… I thought you love me. " He said.

" Yes, I love you and I want you to live that is why I should leave you. " She said in tears and left.

" I will die without you!… in this cold miserable world… without you I become reasonless again! " He exclaimed as the girl stopped to hear his words.

" Then die. " Feliciano said while smoking at a corner.

" Why would you say that? " I asked him.

" He has no choice after all, he'll die with her and he'll die without her but I believe he'll live if he wasn't dumb. " Feliciano concluded.

" Why would you call him dumb? " I asked.

" Cause he made love blind him from reality; the girl's family are murderers while he's born from a family of justice makers obviously they were not made for each other, there worlds collide greatly but he still kept on fighting even it would lead to nothing… " He answered.

" Why would he fight for something like that?... " I asked curiously.

" Cause only Love can fill that emptiness inside a person's heart. " Feliciano admitted.

After what he said I heard a beeping sound then a bright light made my eyes close, the moment I opened it again, I was in my room realizing it was just a dream.


	5. Chapter 5: Love could?

Disclamer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters. English is not my first language so please consider my grammar errors. None of this happened in Reality so please do not overreact.

… Why Can't it be Us? …

" Love could? "

While riding in my limousine quietly, I was trying to comprehend my dream… is Love really the Solution?

I really don't know why I dreamt it… does this happen when you sleep after a traumatizing experience?

* * *

At last, everything's back to normal!

I'm back to work in my original office which is in my company building. I really missed my huge desk and spinning chair although my office at home and at work look the same, it really feels different when I'm in my building!

The moment I sat on my _big boss_ chair ( my brother usually call it big boss because of its size and I got used to it so I started naming it that way ), my secretary told me that I'm going to have a meeting this afternoon with the other presidents of the company from different countries. I'm not surprised with those sudden meetings any more cause I already experienced almost all of the worst scenarios in the work place could ever happen.

I guess the meeting would be about the projects I proposed to them to help the poor. Actually, there would be no problem if they were not pig and alligators who would never share what they earn to the needy. That is one of the reason why I hate this world cause there are some people who would spend millions for a party and have a hard time giving alms to the poor and needy.

* * *

The sun was setting when everyone was present in the meeting room. I started the meeting by a greeting after the greeting and stuff that I should mention to them, they started complaining about my projects, they say we don't have enough budget, they say the transportation is too expensive, they say this and that but finally they were all silenced after a misdirected gunshot… everyone started screaming, ducking and running out of the room while I was just standing there doing nothing because of panic. I observed my surroundings… I heard no gunshots but I saw holes appear on the wall constantly… Feliciano is here protecting me… the gunshots ended then my body guards rush me out of the room but before I left, I saw Feliciano on top of a nearby building waving with a smile.

The meeting was cancelled and to be continued next year in a safer place…

* * *

While I was riding my limousine heading home, I was thinking of how Feliciano could misdirect a bullet that fast and accurate even his too far and his just using a hand gun, I mean even a super human can't do that… can it?... oh well, that is not my problem actually cause my real problem is about myself, how could I destroy this loneliness inside me?... Money can't, Religion would, Love could?


End file.
